A tale of two replaced princes
by Magic Baloon of Doom
Summary: Two little, yet similiar boys from different royal families are replaced soon after their birth. One of them gets named Saralegui, the other one - Wolfram... Things are definitely going to get messy soon. Wolfram x Sara or Wolfram x Berias.


„The boy is nearby... I hope."

Tall man covered in black clothes, perfect for camouflage at night, hastily strolled around the castle. He huffed angrily when he saw two guards protecting his objective – a room, in which probably rested Shin Makoku's most recent addition to the royal family, a young blond boy, not yet named but already with a title von Bielefeld. He was a prince as well. It was a bit ironic how titles came before names when nobility was involved...

A very valuable person during the war, even if he was still basically a newborn. Lord Kalttag wanted to give him to the Shimaron's King to get more favour and become more powerful. The „thug" didn't care about the politics because he knew he'd get a job no matter who and where ruled, but the snobby noble and his money were more than enough to convince him to at least try kidnapping the prince... Or die trying. Or at least be imprisoned for, basically, the rest of his sorry life.

He have had to deal with one patrol of noisy guards already – he didn't kill them (nor they did it to him), because he was smart enough to hide when it was necessary. His instinct has saved his sore hide more times than once, and hiding was always what he was most effective at. Even when he was a young student, his stronger „friends" had always called him „Caldrin the rat"... Those rather unpleasant insults were usually followed by an attempt to beat the „rodent" up, because he also had a strange liking to gold which didn't belong to him. He was too fast to be catched, though.

Caldrin quickly thought of a way to get into and out of the room unnoticed. Putting the guards to sleep could cause some noise and that he desperately wanted to avoid. He didn't want to have the entire castle on his heels, that wouldn't end well... But he had no other choice but to try. Disguising himself wouldn't work, because the guards knew exactly whom they could let go through the door. No one would let someone even a bit suspicious enter the room, let alone a guy no one ever saw.

He pulled out a tiny machine given to him by Lord Kalttag. It was named a „gun", it shot some kind of „bulliths" or other thingamajig. These "bulliths" were covered in a powerful drug, which would send even a sandbear to a very deep sleep for hours. That „gun" thingy was quite a new invention, which the snobby noble gave him to make success achievable. He aimed it carefully at the guard on the left and pulled the rusty trigger. Not waiting to see if it even hit the poor Mazoku, he shot another one at the second guardian.

To his not big surprise, after a second both demons fell to the ground. Thankfully they weren't covered in armours, or they'd have created a very mad noise.

Not wanting to try his luck out by wasting time, the thief quickly opened the door. Rays of sun were barely present in the room, yet they were strong enough to outline the tiny bed in which a small, blond haired boy was present. His green eyes radiated as he looked around the place with curiosity, and then his cute stare rested on the thug. He smiled a toothless, completely adorable grin at him. Caldrin decided to pay no attention to that „cutesy", because the money he would get for delivering the boy would let him live a very comfortable life.

He took the baby in his hands, smiling at it, trying to reassure it. He felt more like a babysitter for a moment than a bloody kidnapper! The very young prince grinned even wider at him and then his eyes closed themselves. He was sleeping, hopefully deep enough to not cause noise on the way out of the castle. He silenced the boy to ensure he won't whine and get the whole castle on his heels.

He ran hastily out of the room,with the baby, already feeling the taste of wine and yare women he'll get for all that money.

-One week later-

-You did what? Are you serious, Kalttag?

King Henry of Shimaron looked at the baby, looking rather horrified. Despite what Theresius Kalttag thought, the monarch definitely wasn't pleased by his action. He wondered deeply why, yet he kept his calm attitude on.

-That's simple. I've gotten the prince. - Theresius sighed. - With him, you'll be able to...

He stopped, when the King hit the table with his fist.

-...Get a better peace offer, you think? Ransom? - Henry said angrily, causing Theresius to go pale. - You _complete_ moron! Do you know how close we were to getting a ceasefire with Shin Makoku? You are so close to destroying everything I've strived for! - he shouted. The aristocrat was obviously in fear of him and he shaked more than a baby which was currently crying on a bed. - We are currently losing. They'd maybe give us something for him, and then our kingdom would be still in the war! Our economy can't handle another month of war, not to mention a few years! And Mazoku would get their revenge, of that you can be sure...

Theresius' fear was clearly evident on his overweight body. He shaked like mad and, if it was possible, his bloated cheeks paled even more. He knew how violent and cruel his king could get He gave another chalice full of wine to the king, which was received and emptied rather quickly. King Henry suddenly smiled and calmed down, getting a very smart idea. Kalttag knew that his king has got a plan what to do about his... mistake. Maybe they both could use the event to Shimaron's favour after all!

-You, my dear fat boy, are quite annoying with your mistakes. - he looked dissapointedly at Kalttag, who knelt clumsily in front of him. - If you... left the world, it would be good news for me. And the kingdom, yes. - Theresius looked up surprised, while Henry only snorted. Fat man in front of him looked like he was about to cry. Henry thought it was rather pathetic and, in some sick way, amusing, since the blond baby seemed much calmer than the noble. - You have more enemies than you're worth, and today's events ensured me you'll serve me best by dying.

Before Theresius could react or say anything in his defense, Henry of Shimaron called the guards. Two men quickly ran into the room. Henry pointed at Kalttag. - Imprison this foul parody of a man. He's to be executed tommorow.

The men looked quite surprised, but they obeyed rather quickly, like mindless insignificant dogs they were. Henry snorted. As soon as they were out of the room and took the gibberish shouting noble with them, he decided to full his glass again with the most refined wine this world has ever seen. The smell of the tipple was encouraging him to drink it and he emptied the glass again.

Everything worked to his favour after all. Kalttag won't be missed by anyone, that's for sure. He'd execute the fat noble and will only gain by that. So many people hated him, the poorest and the richest alike – his taxes were making the poor cringe, his arrogance was unbearable even for the worst of nobles. The Mazoku kingdom hated him for his petty cruelties during all the wars – his tortures weren't useful, they were plain cruel. Not to mention, he was also too smart and took too much initiative for a „non-god favoured" noble, as proved by him actually kidnapping the prince. He was undoubtely a danger... And too fat to ever get laid, but that was another story.

King Henry walked to the baby's tiny cot and he looked at the little troublemaker, who was surprisingly alike his own son, except he was much more peaceful. His own son who, according to the seer, was going to bring doom onto him and his dynasty, absolutely obliterating his mission. He was also to cause Shimaron split into two parts, smaller and bigger one, according to that charlatan.

He usually didn't trust any of that gibberish, but the seer was very surprisingly right. At first he disregarded him like all the useless seers, but then the prophet predicted a few events with quite impressive accuracy. He predicted when the war will start, he could predict Sun's movements and total eclipses, he predicted on which month his wife will give birth. This was why he was worried that the farseer could be correct. He loved his little son and couldn't bring himself to kill him or just leave him somewhere, where he wasn't sure if he would be loved.

But, his son and that prince, they were very alike – they were both blond babies with green eyes, and their appearances and skin were very similiar. His own son wore yellowish brown lens because blond hair and green eyes were considered a „bad omen" in Shimaron. While it was considered an outdated gibberish even by commonfolk and he was hardly a fool, the farseer'sprophecy was enough of a bad omen to make him avoid all things that could bring his son (and him) misery.

He hastily helped himself with another drink. Alcohol would undoubtely help him collect his thoughts and think of a good solution. It wasn't long 'til he got an idea he deemed to be "acceptable".

He thought of replacing them. That could work, but he knew that the Mazoku „god" Shinou wouldn't be fooled. Henry had some... „connections" to Shinou though. His family was sent on Shimaron's throne by conspiracy few hundred years ago by the Spiritual King himself – they were supposed to destroy it or at least weaken it from the inside, to ensure it wouldn't grow to be too dangerous for Mazoku to handle. They were supposed to strive for peace as well. While being Mazoku was making it a bit problematic to pretend to be regular humans, they told everyone the long life was a sign of „gods' favour", of being "Shinzoku". Obviously, real Shinzoku probably never existed or they went extinct a long time ago – but the lie was quite effective and was very good at dealing with peasantry. He even made some minor changes in the books to ensure all the traits of a Shinzoku were found in his dynasty, which convinced even the bookworms and human nobles that his claims were "correct".

The ammount of "Shinzoku" lately was horrifying, however. To be honest, a big part of Shimaron's nobility was „gods' favoured", including most of Henry's advisors. The king did a great job in manipulating and spewing lies around with help of people who were easy to corrupt, so most of his people believed in what was said.

Some of the pesky nobles though, especially that idiot Belal, started to suspect something recently. Thankfully they couldn't do much about that now, because too many nobles were... „in contact with gods" - however Henry knew that if he died, everything could fall down. He and his minions were the main reason for his dynasty's success, and without him the lies would slowly fall apart, sending all the "Shinzoku" into their doom or, at best, banishment. Henry began eliminating those human, „non-god favoured" nobles to ensure his dynasty would rule forever with no pesky rebellions – if those snot-nosed morons managed to convince humans he and most of nobility were Mazoku, that would be the end of his influenece – and probably his life as well. He had to protect himself and his family. The bloodspill also pleased Shinou, who lately became a bit... strange, if that was a correct term. Seeing so much of... emptiness and cruelty in the Spirit was quite creepy, even if that weirdo of a King could hardly be called a good guy... If you knew the details. And Henry did, even the most_ interesting _ones.

Even Henry's grandfather, creeped by the ghostly king, started to care less about the mission given to them, and their loyalty was split between the gains of having a prosperous country and the task. Brown-haired king himself didn't want to see his kingdom ruined, he wanted to see it stay proud and strong, but they still talked to Shinou from time to time, pretending to care about their mission, giving some excuses to some orders which were deemed "too effective, giving too much gain" by the soul... But truthfully, they were thinking only about their own hides. It truly didn't hurt to have an ally, especially such a powerful one.

Henry knew Shinou well enough to know that the spirit hardly cared about anyone at all and would gladly replace princes of Shimaron and Shin Makoku would it act to his favour. King of Shimaron grinned. He will have a talk with the „god" soon and tell him that his mission is engangered by his own son, and what would be needed to be done. If convincing with normal means won't work, he knew a few dirty secrets about the soul – secrets with quite a good proof, of things... which definitely couldn't be named honourable. Were they known by the Mazoku, Shinou would quickly lose his respect and love of all their folk, and that could really mess his manipulative plans up, whatever they were.

Thinking about it, the King helped himself with another glass of wine, his hands becoming even more shaky as the outcome of the alcohol, and he continued his train of thought. He thought about the consequences of what's going to happen for the last time. His real son won't be growing with him, but he doubted he'd be able to kill him and his country from there.

He'll raise the little boy like his own – he knew the Maou, Cecile, will do the same to his little... Sara. Yes, he'll also ensure Shinou convinces the Mazoku to name his son Saralegui. The soul usually named the royal family himself, and he'd like if the boy was named as he intended. He doesn't have an idea how to call Cecilie's son, so if the soul will have an idea – he'll probably use the suggestion.

Everything was going to be just fine, he thought, as he left the room.

-75 years later-

-Berias! Better come here now instead of flirting with women, you lazy good for nothing moron! Help me find _it_! - a gorgeous blond boy with green eyes standing in the middle of a garden shouted aggresively at his "servant", who was currently talking to some maids not so far away, still in the castle. Hearing the call of his master, the green haired soldier hastily ran towards him.

-Of course. What's the issue you need help with, my prince? "It" is not a description that will help me find an item that you're, apparently, looking for. - he mock-saluted the prince, who growled angrily at the gesture. Berias grinned widely in response. Teasing and annoying Prince Wolfram was always so much fun to him – nothing could bring him as much joy and satisfaction as seeing the blond on a predacious fit.

While the boy ruled the element of fire, thanks to his good upbringing he rarely raged or snapped at someone. But when he did, that's when things got frantic... And quite funny. In Berias' opinion, at least. Servants who had to rebuild a room after it was burnt to ashes would disagree with him on this matter, however.

Last time it happened was long time ago though, when Wolfram was what... 40? Yes, young men make mistakes often. Since then, Wolfram rarely burnt anything.

-Don't you dare annoy me again! Dad wants me to look as beautiful as possible today, and I shall honour his wish. - the blond pointed at Berias in a casual, yet arrogant and childish manner. - I'm not an ungrateful moron like you, Berias!

-Don't worry my prince, I assure you you'd look beautiful no matter what happened. - Berias grinned even wider, if that was possible. He tried to tease the prince by cupping his cheek, but Wolfram growled in a way that made him change his mind.

-I'll burn your pathetic hide if you do as much as think of touching me! Find my medallion, be useful for once.

-Medallion? - Berias raised his brow in full surprise. - The fancy amulet you got like yesterday, looking good but not too rampant? How did you manage to lose something like that so fast?

-This one, exactly. Those fancy, bloody baubles, I hate losing them... - he started to brood over all the amulets he has lost. Ten or eleven, ten if they'll find the one lost today, eleven if they won't.

-Where have you seen it for the last time, my lord? - Berias inquired and mused for a moment. - I remember that today I haven't seen it on your neck at all, I think. Besides, why do you care about it? You've got so much of other charms, so much to pick from...

-This one fits my skin and eyes the best. It's also surprisingly light, very comfortable to wear. I don't have anything better yet... And I deserve to have the best, don't I? - after this rhethorical question, he thought for a moment, as if considering whether or not tell Berias' some kind of secret. - Also, daddy wanted me to wear it tommorow. I wonder what ocassion it is, but I guess it's important. As you know, he only tells me to look the best when something interesting is about to happen...

The green orbs filled to the brim with curiosity pleaded Berias to reveal the information. The eyes pierced the soldier mercilessly striving to get some information, but the soldier could only shrug. He knew nothing, unfortunately. Wolfram thought it was a shame green-haired man had no idea about what was going to happen.

-Indeed, Wolf, something interesting is about to happen. - Wolfram almost jumped when he heard the voice of his father, King Henry of Shimaron. While the soldier saluted to his king, young prince was plainly surprised about how his father could always be so sneaky, remain unnoticed and manage to overhear everything.

The king laughed at the reaction and came closer, hugging his much smaller son tightly for a brief moment. Wolfram reluctantly hugged back, causing the king to smile, his eyes twinkling with joy. Henry just loved those pointless, pleasant shows of affection. Most of his advisors said that he's spoiling the boy by the ammount of attention he gives to him, and that showing affection in public fits more a peasant than a king and is hardly proper, but what could those morons know? Most of them never had a child or even slept with anyone, they didn't knew about the connection between the father and a son... Even if in this case the son wasn't really of father's blood, that mattered not. Paternal love was definitely between them, and attention and affection were very important to upbring a good child, child that his Wolfie definitely was.

How could he not be proud of his little Wolfram, after all? The boy was loved by everyone, especially by his own people, because... He was nothing like Henry or anyone from his dynasty, for that matter. He was warm, kind and generally nice, his smile made even the most battle-hardened warrior go weak in the knees and beg the boy to marry them. It was just a pleasure to be around him, because people didn't fear a backstab or constant lying when talking with him.

Yes, he had a ocassional fit from time to time (yet it was rare for someone to piss the prince off enough) especially when Berias was involved, and he wasn't exactly the most modest person on the earth, but who was faultless? No one, that's who.

Not to mention the boy saved his life even when he was less than five years old. If not Wolfram's cries in his tiny bed, the assassin would've probably killed Henry. The cry made Henry wake up, which saved his life – the killer managed to get his wife instead, but that wasn't a big shame. He didn't even like the woman, and her death gave him an excuse to eliminate Belal and the rest of his acquaintances.

What was most funny was that, since then, his country began to rose quickly to power. It seemed nobles' corruption slowed the development of Shimaron significantly, and those human ones were the ones that cared the least about regular man's welfare. A human country being ruled more efficiently with no humans involved in higher chains of command? That was ironic.

Henry noticed he has lost himself in his thoughts as the boys were giving him ridiculous stares and he smiled in response, stroking his son's hair softly.

-...About the medallion, don't worry. I took it yesterday, don't you remember? I know about your habit of losing stuff, and this thing would be very hard to replace as it's quite unique. Today I'd like you to look as great as possible. You'll find out by yourself in two or maybe three hours why, and you need a lesson to become more patient, so I won't reveal it to you. Sorry. And here's that trinket, by the way! - he pulled the medallion out from his pocket and put it around his son's neck.

-It looks beautiful on you, as I said yesterday. Hell, everything looks great on you, as is to be expected. You're my son afterall and perfection is the very definition of our dynasty. You're the very definition of our dynasty, Wolf.

Wolfram blushed at those compliments from his father. It was always nice to hear encouraging and kind words from him, it made him feel better.

-You two are always together. Well, that's to be expected, Berias is your bodyguard after all. - the king mused for a moment. - Ah yes. Remember when you wanted to become a soldier because he was one? It was when you were what, 50? - Wolfram blushed darkly at the memory. He didn't want Berias to know such delicate things from the past. - I told you no, because-

-Stop it, dad. - Wolfram tried to interrupt with meek voice, but the king paid no attention to that. He patted his hair like a regular father does with overexcited child and continued.

-...I told you no becasuse I knew you wouldn't be happy as a soldier. And you didn't fit a soldier, with the petite structure of your body and other stuff... And, most of all... - he smiled kindly at his son, who looked a bit angry. That was to be expected, since Henry brought up a bit more... interesting things from the past. - I didn't want you to be hurt. By sword, arrow, or any means possible. I didn't want to fear you getting injured, hurt or even to face death every day.

Henry hugged his surprised and touched son and after few moments Wolfram decided to break the embrace. Instead of embarrassing his son further with even more warm words, he turned to Berias, still with a smile on his face, however it wasn't half as benevolent or kind as was the one directed to the prince. Soldier saluted him again, and he gestured to the green haired male to stop. - You should wear some fancier soldier uniform for today's... event, if you also wish to attend. Your presence isn't necessary though, so if you want to do do something else, that'sfine. I know you well enough to know you'll want to go, though. - he smiled a bit more kindly, yet it was still a bit cold and threatening.

His Majesty looked at the soldier for a longer while, his cold smile widening for a moment before he turned back to his son. As soon as king's green eyes were on his son, his smile got much warmer. Berias wondered why the king wanted him to be on the event, but that hardly mattered to him.

-Well then, I have matters to attend to. Important ones, mind you! So prepare, Wolfram. Three hours isn't a lot of time, and you should look properly. You, Berias... come with me for a moment. I need your help, and you obviously won't need as much time to dress up correctly.

With that, Shimaron's king turned and began walking deeper in the garden. Berias sent a look at Wolfram, but the boy was already slowly going to the castle, not paying him any attention. The soldier sighed and followed his lord, who was looking at him suspiciously. After few steps, king Henry turned to his minion and looked around, as if he was ensuring they weren't followed by anyone. When he was sure no joker decided to overhear the talk, the king lost all the signs of cheerfulness he had earlier.

-I've been wondering... What exactly is between you and Wolfram? - his face and expressions were incredibly cold. It was amazing how different the king behaved around his son and without him around. They were like two completely different persons... - And don't bother with lies and pointless eyewash, it won't work with me.

-Friendship, I guess. I-

-Friendship? That's good. - the king interrupted. - I wouldn't rejoice if it was something more, but I guess I could accept Wolfram's decision. You're a fine noble afterall. - he stopped for a moment to look at his surprised yet grinning companion.

Henry almost snorted. It was so painfully obvious that Berias was in love with his "son"... He wondered if the fool realised that himself. Henry wanted to help him realise it before it was to late, that's why he aske that stupid question he knew answer for. He continued his talk. - Since nothing is between you, that's wonderful. Not to mention you're way too old for him in my opinion.

He turned the another way, not waiting to see Berias' reaction. He knew that the man was probably beet red and with many conflicting emotions on his face. That was a fine way of making him realise his love and try to actually do something. He didn't knew whether Wolfram loved that boy or not, (he doubted it – he knew the kid well enough to know he'd make it obvious in some way) but he liked Berias enough to give him at least a chance at conquering his "son's" heart... Even if he did so by manipulating the poor soldier with his good use of words.

-Anyway, I guess I can tell you what today's event is about. Some Mazoku diplomats are coming. We both are interested in trade rights and an alliance, which would make both Shimaron and Shin Makoku more powerful. - his eyes sparkled mischievously, as he smiled. - Remember the years of endless wars? Pointless slaughter? If everything will work out, what will they be but bad memories, just waiting to be purged from elders' minds with a tiny help of alcohol? And...

The king turned around again just in time to notice the funny stare Berias was giving him. The stare clearly said to him "how does it connect to Wolfram?"

Despite what some people say behind his back, he wasn't going senile on his mind and his cunning was as sharp as ever, if not sharper. He started talking about pointless stuff because he wanted the soldier to be anxious in anticipating for the rest of his story. He won't show down all of his cards at once, damn it!

-Well, marrying Wolfram to Shin Makoku's prince would make the alliance and treaty more solid. - Berias' eyes widened with horror at the realisation. - As you know, I wouldn't force my Wolf to do anything he won't like... Unless I was certain it was for the best, of course. - he grinned. - If he won't fall in love with someone else in a month, he's going to marry... - The king smiled and his eyes glinted with something akin to amusement.

- Prince Saralegui.

The end of chapter 1. I guess.

Next chapter will have... some Mazoku coming in (maybe some familiar faces will be in? ^^), maybe an explanation about what happened in those 70~ years, especially about what else happened to Wolfram (and maybe Saralegui, but who knows if he'll be in the next chapter? I don't know. And I'm the one who writes this...)

I wonder if it should be Wolfram x Sara or Wolfram x Berias, or something else even. The first two options sound nice.


End file.
